A conventional magnetic switch comprises an annular ferrite core. A first winding is wound around the ferrite core. A source of alternating current electrical energy is applied to the first winding. A second winding is also wound upon the ferrite core. The second winding is connected to a source of alternating current electrical energy and is also connected to an electrical load. When the current flow through the first winding is less than a predetermined magnitude, the reactance in the second winding created by the ferrite core is sufficient to prevent current flow through the second winding.
When alternating current which flows through the first winding is of sufficient magnitude, the ferrite core is magnetically saturated. Thus, there is minimum reactance in the second winding, and current flows through the second winding and through the electrical load. Thus, switching of current flow through the electrical load is controlled by control of current flow through the first winding.
There are several disadvantages in such switching structure and operation. One disadvantage is that the first winding, which is the control winding, and the second winding are directly coupled. Therefore, changes in voltages in the second winding induce voltages in the first winding. Thus, the stability of the switch is adversely affected. Another disadvantage in this switching structure pertains to the numerous turns which are necessary in the first winding to create core saturation with small magnitudes of electrical current. Thus, switching speed is severely limited.
An object of this invention is to provide magnetic switch structure which is capable of high speed operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide magnetic switch structure which can be operated by any one of the plurality of methods.
Another object of this invention is to provide electric switch structure which is capable of control of large or small magnitudes of electrical current without the use of movable contact elements.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.